Luna de Valencia
by AlesSa EvaNs
Summary: "- Kid...Estoy volviéndome loco, hasta creo escuchar su voz.- Kid! - una suave mano jaló de mí haciendo que me voltee. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.- Chrona! ¿Pero que caraj…no estabas…estoy yo? – le mire sin más, estaba demasiado feliz - En teoría no, aunque en práctica parezca que si - ¿Cómo le hiciste para venir?- Tu locura me llamaba." One-shot para Toru-kun de mi vida!:D


_**Para mi "licuadora" favorita, el que me amenaza con su bazooka pero igual amo: Toru-kun, este fic con leve limme es para vos! Espero que lo disfrutes tanto o más que yo al escribirlo **_

_**Para todos en general, espero que también les agrade y me lo hagan saber en un review. No los entretengo más y les dejo con este KidxChrona n.n**_

* * *

Luna de Valencia

Ruido. Baile. Gente bailando. El simio asimétrico de Black tratando de bailar, Tsubaki impidiendo que rompa cosas. Maka tan simétrica con su polo opuesto, Soul, quien sabe en dónde estarán "platicando". Liz y Patty mandando y ordenando como señoras de la casa a quien pueden. Yo solo. Rodeado pero solo. Típica reunión...y esa luna negra que me espera, aunque aún no entiendo porque así lo siento.

Me las arreglo para alejarme de la gente y admirar su belleza solo un poco más. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado pero siento que alguien más está conmigo, pero obvio esa sensación para llenar mi mente de preguntas sin sentido, formuladas desde ese día que la dejamos en esa luna negra.

- Kid...

Estoy volviéndome loco, hasta creo escuchar su voz.

- Kid! - una suave mano jaló de mí haciendo que me voltee. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

- Chrona! ¿Pero que caraj…no estabas…estoy yo? – le mire sin más, estaba demasiado feliz que dudaba que pudiera ser real- ¡Estas bien, volviste!

- En teoría no, aunque en práctica parezca que si pero…- de seguro que mi cara demostraba que no entendí demasiado eso pero que tampoco importaba porque me sonrió, cambiando toda su expresión- lo que importa es que ahora estoy acá.

- ¿Cómo le hiciste para venir?

- Tu locura me llamaba.

Wtf, un momento, ¿MI locura? ¿O sea que ella escuchó que cosa?

- Pues la locura que todos llevan dentro, en mayor o menor cantidad, también está presente dentro de ti. Ella me atrajo, diciéndome cosas que ni imaginas. Vine a ti antes que te consumieras por dentro. Yo SOY la locura ahora, perdí muchas cosas y gané otras. Perdí miedo y timidez, gané valentía y amigos nuevos – me extendió la mano – ven Kid, quiero disfrutar esta noche contigo.

Un momento, ¿de qué me perdí?

- No temas, solo déjate llevar

Algo pareció hacer clic dentro de mí. ¿Serán las ocho? ¡Pero en que estoy pensando! Debo de dejar eso para después.

- Kid…no son las ocho – y como carajos sabía que yo…- y recuerda, soy la locura, la manía es hija de la locura, no puedes esconder eso de mi.

- tienes razón, my lady – con una reverencia besé su mano haciendo que se sonrojara y debo admitir que era como volver al tiempo que nos conocimos, era perfecto – vamos que ya perdimos bastante tiempo.

Fuimos a tantos lugares en tan poco tiempo que la lógica no entendería, conociendo a una Chrona totalmente cambiada, madura y simétricamente hermosa.

- ¿Dónde mas quieres ir, Chrona?

- Cierra los ojos y lo sabrás

Al cerrarlos sentí que ponía su frente por la mía agarrando mis manos. Abrí rápidamente los ojos pero no veía nada, todo estaba absolutamente oscuro. ¿Pero qué carajos paso?

- ¡Chrona! ¿Dónde estás?

- Estoy aquí jajaja – parecía venir de todos lados, y a la vez de ninguna. Esa sensación de desorientación no era agradable.

- A lado tuyo, Kid. Bu. – por un momento creo que vi a mi madre diciéndome NO VENGAS

- Chrona, ¿dónde estamos?

- Dentro mío

Eso sonó tan… ¡mi pobre nariz! Por suerte estamos a oscuras.

- ¿qué dices?

- Estamos en la luna, en la locura, esto es mi esencia Kid. ¿Te gusta esta Chrona? – Wow wow wow wow...me dejó en mute la pelirosa - ¿o te gusta más la de antes? – aparecieron miles de imágenes de Chrona: en el shibusen, con Maka, en su casa…cuando él le invitó a su casa, claro, nadie se enteró. Ambos rojos, el amagó que se acercaba a ella pero luego retrocedió.

- ¿Por qué retrocediste esa vez?

- ¿Qué?

- Kid, esa escena la reviví millar de veces. ¿Qué me querías decir?

Chrona se acercó bastante, demasiado diría yo, no podía pensar claramente. Si le decía la frase tan cursi que se me ocurrió en ese momento…no sé si ella podría lidiar con eso. La de antes no podría. ¿Pero ella?

- Tampoco lo sé – antes que pudiera decirle algo alzó su dedo en ademan de que me callara – tu locura no es me es indiferente Kid, creí habértelo dicho ya. – se acercó, agarró mis manos con cara de suplica – han pasado 3 años ¿me lo dirás ya? Por favor.

Mire hacia abajo con la mente en blanco. ¿En verdad habían pasado 3 años? Es verdad, ya no teníamos 16 sino 19 años. Ella fijó su mirada en mí sin poder adivinar que pasaba por mi mente, acto seguido me soltó y endureció la mirada un poco.

- Si no me lo dices entraré en tu locura y te lo quitaré a la fuerza. Será doloroso – espero que ella este mintiendo – y disfrutaré del proceso.

Era peligroso, ella da miedo manejando la locura a antojo…pero no necesita saber el nivel de poder real de su amenaza.

- Chrona, lo que iba a decirte en ese momento era algo tonto, cursi – al verla con esa mirada que animaba a que siguiera, suspiré profundo y agarré sus manos – que eras lo más simétricamente asimétrico que el destino puso en mi camino, me descolocaba pero me fascinaba. Más que el número ocho o cualquiera sea.

- Gracias Kid – me dio un tímido beso en la mejilla - ¿Ves? Creo que si supe lidiar con eso.

¿Qué? Como que un beso, ¡deberían de ser dos! Para ser simétrico y perfecto. Y si iba a ser uno mejor que sea…

Chrona – le agarré del brazo para atraerla a mi – un beso **jamás **será simétrico a menos que sea así.

La besé. No sé qué mierda pasaba por mi cabeza para hacer eso, capaz la locura ayudaba desinhibiéndome y hacer lo que esa vez que salieron juntos. Si bien era cierto que le diría eso, lo que no le dije era que se lo diría después de un beso que planeé más de 16 veces. Yo y mi obsesión por lo simétrico.

-K-Kid... – parecía que estaba frente la Chrona que conocía, tímida, sonrojada hasta las orejas, mirando hacia abajo con una suave sonrisa.

- Eso iba hacer antes de declararme esa vez - ¿Por qué me mira así de sorprendida? ¿No pensó que lo otro era una declaración? – Eso que te dije era mi declaración…rara pero declaración. Y ahora después de verte ya no pienso igual.

Me miraste y amagaste a retirarte. Era perfecto para lo que quería. Le abracé de espaldas y susurré al oído: - Jamás fuiste asimétrica ni simétrica, simplemente siempre fuiste perfecta para mí. Te amé Chrona, y aún ahora lo sigo haciendo – te di la vuelta para poder ver ese rostro que tanto tiempo aparecía en mis sueños y por fin tenía frente mío – Te amo, dime que tú también.

Por toda respuesta puso sus brazos por mi cuello y me besó.

- Y-yo también te amo – dijo después de separarse.

No esperé más confesiones de parte de ella y la abracé. Su aroma me cautivaba como siempre y empecé a besarla nuevamente con deseo, con ganas que el tiempo se detuviera por siempre. Nos entregamos completamente a la locura dejando que nos invadiera con esa mezcla de lujuria; fuimos una sola alma, un solo ser. Caímos rendidos ante el placer y luego quedé dormido, abrazado al cuerpo de la chica que amaría por siempre.

Al despertar ella me estaba mirando, así que solo atine a besarla fugazmente.

- Toma – en su mano había un medallón con la forma de su espada demoniaca pero en vez de negro y blanco era negro y rosa, como su cabello – para que me recuerdes – me dio un beso – y no pierdas la cabeza por la locura.

En eso no sé de donde habrá sacado tan rápido una espada parecida a la suya pero más alargada y curva, perfecto como para cortar…un momento, ¿Qué mierda pensaba hacer ella?

-Chrona, ¿Qué vas a... – se puso encima de mí. Si, seguía acostado – hacer? ¡Chrona!

Sentí como atravesó mi cuello de un corte limpio y firme, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, ¡moría a manos de Chrona! En eso sentí como que alguien me jalaba del hombro. Era Maka, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

- ¿Maka? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Que qué hago aquí? Pues te estaba buscando. Ya terminó todo y el anfitrión no aparecía. Que qué hacia aquí. Qué tontería.

Miré a mi alrededor, de a poco fui asimilando que no estaba en la luna con Chrona, sino en la terraza donde estuve en un principio, mire a Maka nuevamente que me miraba con cara de preocupada.

-¿Qué tomaste? ¿Estás bien? – Puso su mano en mi cabeza – aparte de estar un poco sudado no tienes nada raro. Kid, ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada yo… - al mover mi mano sentí algo ahí. Era el medallón. ¿Entonces paso? ¿No fue un sueño? Sonreí ante ese descubrimiento – solo estuve en la luna de Valencia, nada más. – le revolví el cabello y salí de ahí, cosa que hizo que me mirara perpleja.

- Ey, Kid, por si no te enteras ¡ya no soy niña!

Tenía razón. Ninguno lo era más. Y más que en la luna de Valencia, esa noche estuve en la de Chrona. Miré esa luna con otros ojos, hasta se podía decir que podía ver su rostro, sonriéndome.

De esa noche en más todas las noches las paso en la luna de Valencia, en la luna de Chrona.

* * *

_**¡Hasta aquí llegamos! ¿Qué les pareció? díganmelo en un review...los necesito para seguir viviendo…si Chrona ve este fic suyo sin review me dirá que no lo hice bien y jugara con mi cabeza siempre D: No quieren eso para mí, ¿cierto?¿¡Cierto!? *se pone a llorar***_

_**Gracias por leer el fic independientemente si dejas o no review, por lectores como tú, estoy aquí n.n**_

_**Toru-kun, baja ya el bazooka, ya te hice el fic, liiindo Toru-kun, liiindo Toru-kun **_


End file.
